Onryo
by KnightOfLelouch
Summary: Loyalty is a trait many would live and die for. So watch who you cross and be wary of who you wrong. For you risk awakening a force that would drag the world down if only for the sake of those they care for. And for this, many must learn the hard way what happens when a dog should be riled and escape its chains. Let the hunt begin. Rated for swearing, blood, and other topics.


Onryo: Chapter One: Prolong

* * *

_Loyalty is something to be both revered and fear. For with loyalty, even a dog can face the biggest beast for the sake of the one's they love._

* * *

_'I'll follow you without rest.' _

Waking up was one of the many things he had dreaded in life. Opening his eyes and lifting his body was a chore he could have done without. It felt as though he would collapse. Baring the weight of the chains holding him down.

_'I want to go with you.' _

The sun would be his mortal enemy. Shiny down with such warmth, while he and his kind only felt the coldness of their confined space. Though after so many years it was just him.

_'If I ever leave. I will always come back.' _

So like he was told he had waited. Patiently waiting to be found again. And venture out, unweighted, by the side of his own kind. For it was they by first broke the chains and allowed them to bask in the sunlight. To truly feel the freedom so alluded in the beginning. And would soon feel that way again.

With them.

_**'I am the descendant of this very clan.' **_

When the words first trickled from those lips, their blood ignited in flames. With each sentence, you pieced together felt like blunt nails being forced deep into the skin. Pulling it apart with each proclamation of their proclaimed pedigree. Descending from a noble and revered by people far and wide. And how those around swarmed like flies to sweetly scented garbage, feasted upon those words with delight and acclamation.

_**'My ancestors were adept in all kinds of supernatural powers. Especially fortune-telling.' **_

It was filthy. Disgusting. Vile.

My kind was were not a mere fortune-teller. Our futures were dictated only to survive. Without bare hands, we had to survive by the skin of our teeth. Living like dogs. Whether they wanted to or not.

'_**People would come from all over to have their fortunes told. Even getting special charms that brought good luck.' **_

As they continued that long tale, my heart filled with bitterness I had not tasted in some time. A taste that compelled me to reach out and rip the tongue out with my bare hands. And crush the offending organ in my grasp until it oozed between my knuckles. Wiping that entitled smirk from your lips and bringing you to your knees. And all would watch, as piece by piece, your disconnected and scattered away. And soon forgotten.

_'A title is a title.' 'If you let it get to you. You're going to fall either way.'_

They are no kin. Their descendants would not be of royalty or even notoriety. There is no nobility in that blood. Only murky black coursing through a twisted heart. Absorbing all the words of others to fuel the need to carry on. Spreading the story from one to another. Like a disease from ear to ear. Until it festered in the minds and hearts of others. Painting themselves as something special.

_'Keeping guard. That is your gift.'_

And yet, I must watch and listen. Forced to bear the words and listen to the lies tumble from those cocky lips. And with each minute that passes the lust to claw myself from this structure, I was placed in. Grew as my rage did fester in the deepest parts of my restless spirit.

Worse were them. The sheep that bent to those hollow words. With a look to the speaker like children, or rather mindless animals. Simple minded and easy to lead with the right bait. Had they no thought? No senses? Were they so blind to not see the snake slithering before them?

_'Without thought, you might as well just become cattle.' _

_'You can't get stronger following behind everyone else.'_

How great it must make them feel.

Towering above such smile creatures as if you were any better then an ant. Not even an ant. More like a leech. A parasite that latched and stole the precious blood. Leaving only disease and sickness as they filled their bellies.

And like the leech you're weak.

Small and breakable.

'_This is your symbol now. Now your part of this family now.'_

I want to watch them squirm as I squeeze all the blood consumed into them. Limp and helpless. Wiggling on the ground before pressing you into oblivion. We were not food. No longer would they be used as the food of captors and brutal matters. They were not prey. They were hunters.

_'It is your duty to protect your home.' _

Yes, that is what they must do. From the worms that wished to feast upon them. Let them only find sharp blades and drown in an endless abyss. Let them their bones become brittle. Let them bend under the weight brought upon them. Pressing their heads into the dirt. And beg and beg. Pled and suffer. Reget trespassing where they should not have roamed or tried to foolishly mark as their own.

_'I have no doubt you'll surprise us all.' _

And even with these chains that hold me down. Pinned to the wall. I ready my teeth and claws to become bare once again. Though it has been many years I wonder how dull they must have become. Perhaps this coming hunt shall provide them with a necessary edging. If only a little.

And if they chose to pretend to be more then prey. They would prove to them how small they were. And show them the wrath of a dog riled and ready to pounce.

'Be good and wait for me.'

* * *

_You told them all you were our kin_

_We burned the mark into your skin_

_We'll chase you down into the dirt_

_And wipe your ashes from this world._

* * *

To Be Continued...

* * *

A/N: I wrote this instead of sleeping. I had this on my mind and wanted to put it out there before I forget about it. I'm still working on my other stories, so this won't have my attention. Just something to get the juices flowing. Let me know what you think. Until then, later.


End file.
